This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. A major role of Core 1 of this Resource is to grow and quality control human pluripotent stem cells. Pluripotent cells are cultured in chemically defined media and quality controlled by immuno-staining, Q-PCR (RNA) and flow cytometry analysis. Pluripotent cells grown by the Core include human embryonic stem cells (hESCs) and human induced pluripotent stem cells (hiPSCs).